No Really?
by Khat Rolingz
Summary: Usopp has a sister? A flirty one that is,drinker too? how is he going to deal when he joins up with Luffy's crew and what happens when their swordsman Zolo falls for her...Sanji to?
1. Sir Puf Puf? Wait you don't own me!

YRD: "I'm so bored ;.;" -eats a cookie-

Luffy: "Heyyyyyy FOOD!" -steals the cookie-

YRD: "Hey TT Meanie head" -sobs-

Zolo: "It's ok don't worry" -picks Youko up and plants her on his lap-

YDR: "O.o...ZOLO!" -huggles-

Zolo: "..."

YRD: " Hey lets get on with the story,I'll go find Sanji..."

Disclaimer: If I owned it I woulden't be writing a fanfict ;.;...

_Thoughts_

**Stressed**

_**Stressed Thoughts**_

"Got it Sir Puf Puf " ,You said through that ugly communicator,you got away with comments like that all the time since Chaser ( I know that's not his name but I want to call him that from now on..his name is "White Chase" Smoker but I'll be calling him Chaser from now on ) had somewhat of a crush on you,and at times he showed it. You slipped through a crack in between two bulidings you had got a call that Monkey D. Luffy was seen with his crew up North of town, where you were headed. Ppeople gawked at you when you slipped your slender figure through the other side of the rather large crack. You said harshly " What are you stareing at! Go back to what you were doing! " they gasphed then did as you said. Tashigi shortly after came to you, a vein popped on your forehead

" Tashigi must you follow me everwhere! "

She stood up stright and saulted you and said rather loudly " Sorry ma'am orders"

"Not ma'am Tagashi ( Ta -gah- she ), or Tag ( Like the game ) you know that " you said as you flipped you long hazel hair and blinked you saphire eyes before noticing the men aroung you stareing, you flipped them that all famous subductive smile of yours as they pratically mealted

" Well ma'a Tag, Luffy and his crew should be up and around this area "

" No...dur "

she sighed " You ack like a child thought your an adult "

"Ya well...you ah.."

You glanced up to see some kid in blue jean shorts and a red with yellow button up shirt and a straw hat run into a rearustant.

" Lookie here...it's Monkey D. Luffy "

You jogged up to the rearustant

" Tashigi stay here incase you see the rest of ( Luffy's ; ) crew "

" Yes ma'am "

She said,you sighed as she saulted you again you walked into the bar/reasturant all stopped, all eyes were on you.

You kept walking stright ignoring the stare's ,you stopped at a rather loud eater called Luffy as food flew everywhere from his (Me:"big", Luffy: "heyyy!" Me: "thats for stealing mah cookie!" ) mouth " Monkey D. Luffy? " you asked in a questioning voice, he turned around some brown flaky food landed on your face,taking your hand you slid it across you thin natural lips, he turned around with a mouthfull of food " Yea? " you smiled and pulled your small fist back then thrusted it into his face causing him to become knocked out unconscience, he slid into his chair

" Sorry Luff's "

You picked him up and flung him over your shoulder turned around and walked out of the bar tossing a couple berry's back onto the half empty plate of food

" Keep the change "

You walked out, each sword at your side gently clanked against the sheathe (s or ve's ? I dunno I'm only a friggin DANCER! ; for Youko...He likie! ) as you walked out

(outside)

You walked out into the daylight only to see Tashigi holding her sword before her and another man ,tall and skinny with a thick green sash ( Gai-sensei: "GREEN SO YOUTHFULLLLLL!" Lee: " YES SENSEI SO YOUTHFULLLLLL!" Gai: " LEE " Lee: " GAI SENSEI!" Gai-Sensei: " LEE " Lee: " GAI-SENSEI " YRD: "HELLO WRONG STORY!" Gai and Lee : " Oh sorry, the next one?" YRD: "Of course! " Gai: " SUCH A YOUTHFUL DANCER! ;;;; ) and white short sleeved tee shirt and black (? srry 4got ) pants, holding a sword in each hand and one in his mouth,a short blond headed man with a sucker in his mouth and a black tux,hands placed in his pocket, you also saw a red headed girl you just over looked her and a boy in brown overalls and a long skinny nose, he yelled " TAGASHI! "and at that everyone looked at you even the one who used the santoryu style and Tashigi " Uh...Tashigi go him,lets go now! " you saidas she sheathed her sword and walked next to you as you began to turn aroundand ran away with Lluffy still over your shoulder " Hey Lluffy Wake Up! "you heard the blonde say which caused you to speed up even faster, you looked up to see Chaser and smiled as you ran right into his open,welcoming arms. Dropping Luffy at his feet, he engulfed you in his stronge arms he whispered into your ear " Good job Tag " " It was nothing " you turned around and Chaser spoke " Zolo, Usopp,Sanji and Nami its all over now, I doubt any of you are much of a challange for **My** Tag " _Your Tag?..seesh...you act like you **own **me...which he doesn't!_

YRD: " Ahhhh such a youthful chapter! Makes me want to sing! "

Gai-Sensei: " THEN LETS SING YOUTHFUL DANCER "

YRD: " Your still here?...Your eyebrows are creepy -shivers- Hey if your here WHERES KAKASHI!

Gai-Sensei: " Right over there" -points to Kakashi and Zolo sparring-

YAD: " Wow their fighinh over me! now lets singgggg! "

Gai: " YES YOUTHFUL DANCER " -grabs Kakashi and begins to sing-

Kakashi: "..."

YRD: " YES YOUTHFUL SENSEI! " -grabs Zolo and begins to sing-

Zolo: "..." -hides Lee away-

YRD: " HEY THATS NOT NICE, Well anyways R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chaser hit Sanji! Part 1

YG: Muahaha! It tookme long enough! But when summer vacation comes around! Your bored to death! Sooooo Lets write!

Zolo: Hey now..calm down...and st--

YG: Nuuu! Never! I'll dance till the sun comes up! -- She began a dance. --

Zolo: Sanji...come get your girlfriend.

Sanji: Gladly.. -- Approched YG. --

YG: Nuuu! Sesshomaru is my only! Sess- sho- ma- ru! Mine! Sesshy! Sexy Sesshy Sama!

Sanji&Zolo: OO;

Kakashi: Can I go now? I need..to find..Naruto.

Zolo: What the hell? oo; You were suppost to be gone..When bushy brows left. oo;

Gai -Sensei: But I still remain! Youthful Zolo!

YG: START THE STORY! -- Pulls the certain down. --

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hnn...Usopp? " You smiled subductivly and took a swaying step out away from Chaser. " Such a beautiful lady. " Usopp busted out, " Sanji you have no chance with her so back off! " Zolo perked up from his dull gaze upon this whole situation, " So is she your lover or something? " He said in a lazy yet somewhat surprised tone. " WHA! NO WAY! " Little Usopp screamed ( Usopp: I'm not li--. YG: Shut up. Usopp: Yes ma' am. ) " Shes my older sister! " Most gasphed, a few yawned, Chaser glared at you. Sanji spoke, pulling the cigg from his mouth, " I see no family resimbilance. " , You laughed in a soft tone, " Told you Usopp, Your ugly. " Usopp whined. " Well shes so beautiful! And graceful! " ( A/N: If you can't figure out who just said that...just leave my story...NOW...GO! o )You watched the short haired blonde skitter up, taking your free hand into his own. Hearts had taken over his eyes. Chaser scowled, pulling back his large foggy right fist back, brining it to Sanjis face. He (Sanji) quickly blocked by sending a booted foot up, the fogged fist hit the side of his leg. Neither had seemed to take effect to each others attacks. Sanji backed up, Chaser stood over you in a protective way. " No need to be so over protective. " You waved Chaser off. Luffy stirred, you picked him back up. You winked at Sanji, he smiled and returned the wink. With your now free hand. You pushed Chaser and Tashigi along, " As long as we have Luffy, we are good. Now lets go. " They spead along, nodding in the process, in less then a second, you heard a groan, you had kicked Chaser, his knees gave way as he feel, Smirking, speaking, " Once a pirate..always a priate. " He growled and stayed pinned to the floor. " I expected more! " He snarled. " Well you got less, as for you Tashigi... " A thought crept into your head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YG: -- Pulls up the certain. -- DONE!

Zolo: Short...

YG: I know :-) R&R PLEASE I GET TWO --

Sanji: Stop yelling! You've been yelling since you pulled that retarted thing down! Mmm, let me finish! If she gets THREE reviews, she'll continue.

YG: YESH!

R&R!


	3. Look at that bit of fire

FL: " New name.. old story. Shall we begin? "

Sanji: " Calm.. ? Nice.. ? Well, this isn't the YG we all know. "

FL: " Shut up, Sanji. ; No one asked you! "

Zolo: " He's got a point, there. "

FL: " W... T... F... ? Where did you come from?! "

Zolo: " When a mommie and daddy love eachother very muc-- "

FL: " C'mon, I'm 15, I leared this stuff in third grade. You know what? Shut up, Zolo. I don't care, anymore. c.c; "

Zolo/Sanji: " Heh.. well, story, please? "

FL: " Fine! ;; " -- Pulled down the curtin. " Enjoyyyy. "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Unsheathing one of the many swords you carried ( A/N: Luffy is still over your shoulder.. ) with a simple jab forward, you began to swiftly work your wrist down the back of her shirt, with a jagged line and a small line of bleeding red, leaving a gash and a topless woman, by the time Sanji and the rest had began to focuse on what happned you had already dashed past the dazed and confused crew, parting your lips, you blurted, " Well.. ! Lets go! Before he decides to chase! " soon after that, you sat at the bow of the boat, legs crossed, Indiana Style, a bottle of gin held only gentally in your right hand, the other four of the crew were as far away from you as possible, like. you had some kind of disease or something along those lines, but you'd have caredless, drunk or not. The group had then whispred amongest themselves before on approched you, Zolo. He gazed down at your flushed face, " Yo. " " Hey.. you, Ronora Zolo, you were in the army? Now you're in a boat full of 'em! " A giggle surpassred your thin, rosy red lips," What's that story of yours?! " " Were.. as in, not anymore anywho. " You sort of.. waved your hand at him, " I needed to see my little bro. " You quickly stood, the cork of the gin already jammed back into the stem ( A/N: Or.. whatever it's called. ; ) standing, wearily streching, you accidently sent a small fist into his nose, snickering, without an apology, yawing, you made your way to the back of the boat, where the whispers flowed freely, Sanji, Nami and Usopp all had a locked gaze upon you, with a cheesy grin, you spoke in an innocent tone, " Oh, uh.. sorry. " You were reaching up, scratching at the back of your head, causing a slight frizz in the hazel brown hair of yours, " Didn't think I knocked him out _that_ hard, leeme fix it. " Usopp pronounced loudly and most annoyingly, " And _how_ are you going to fix it? " Pulling your index finger out of your ear, " Stop TALKING so DAMNED LOUD... You remind me of Tashigi... Man, I hated her. Oh well, back to work. " You lifted Luffy's arm genaly into your hand, " Boney kind, ain't he? " Nami then crossed her arms over her chest, " Boney but strong. " You laughed, sliding your index finger under his forarm, Usopp interupped again, " You're just going to poke him to death? " You then let a small growl erupt from your throat as your finger grew aflame, they all watched in amazement, " What happens when you heat rubber up long enough.. ? " You asked yourself with a small smile, right then, Luffy had jumped up, screaming like a maniac(sp), holding his forearm. " HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOTTTT!!! " Standing, your arms slid gracefully over your chest, still, a bit tipsy, but managed to stay still, Usopp hit you upside your head playfully, " When'd ya become a drinker?! " " Ahhhh " You then fell into the few crates that were stacked up, empty, laughing loudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FL: -- Pulled the curtain up, only to see Zolo hanging all over a snicking Fastidiousness Lover. -- " Hehe. "

Sanji: " ... ZOLO. "

Zolo: " Huh, what.. uhhh.. Explainable. "

FL: -- Gigglesnort. Pets Zolo. --

Sanji: " Fastidiousness! My love! My queen! What has he done to you?! "

Zolo: " Over reacting, Sanji.. ; "

FL: " Well, this chapter is done! And I've had it for a LONG while, more later!! I promise.. !! "

R&R!


	4. Just a side note

Hey you guys, I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've actually pdated my stories but I've finally returned. Actually, I've returned with proper grammar. So yeah.. no more insulting my work. ;

Also, if anyone would like to help me, that would be nice and reward to the fullest that I could do. Right after I finish this I plan on writing part of the One Pierce Story and series 2 to Hell's Slumber.. if anyones cares. Honestly. - Innocently scratched the back of her head. ; I didn't expect any of you to like my One Piece story. Ah ha ha ha.. ! So I'll have it post as soon as I can!


End file.
